


【翔润】Game Rules 37（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 37（ABO）

顾虑到松本润现在伤势未愈，樱井翔也只能选用最稳妥的方式把松本润送回病房。

推着轮椅进入电梯的时候还在遗憾，不能亲自抱着人走回去了。

他现在满心都是粉红色的泡泡，恨不得昭告天下，松本润原谅他，肯和他重新在一起了！

送松本润回了病房，樱井翔就马不停蹄地去找他的主治医生。医生正在办公室里休息，见樱井翔火急火燎的，还以为出了什么严重的事情，马上站了起来，结果樱井翔这厮，居然是为了问他，要怎么抱着松本润才能不影响他脊柱的恢复……

医生强咽下那口气，才忍住了把樱井翔整个人打出去的冲动。

他非常想骗樱井翔，现在任何搂搂抱抱的举动都不利于松本润的恢复，但那副小可怜终于有点糖渣可以舔的模样，医生又莫名地不忍心，算了，告诉他自己也没什么损失，松本润和樱井翔之间的那些破事他大概知道一些，就遂了他的意吧。

下午二宫去探望松本润，就被塞了满满一嘴的狗粮。

帮着松本润穿好固定脊柱的护板背心和病号服以后，樱井翔就让松本润躺下，枕着自己的大腿，然后亲手剥葡萄喂松本润。

垃圾桶里，是两张已经被撕碎了的新干线车票。

顺着二宫的视线看过去，床上的两个人都脸一红，心虚的目光相互躲闪，谁也不敢去看二宫。

“和好啦？”戏谑的声音响了起来。

“嗯……嗯。”樱井翔点头，松本润出声。

“不走了呗？”

“……不走了。”

“那你就这么对待我花钱买来的车票？”小尖嗓的音量徒然升高。

“花的又不是你的钱……”松本润不服气地嘟囔。

“钱是从我手里花出去的！那可是钱换来的车票啊！你们居然这么不珍惜！太浪费了知不知道！”

“Nino啊。”松本润突然语重心长。

“干屁？”

“拜金主义是病，得治，尤其是你这种已经病入膏肓的。”

“滚！老子不在这给你当电灯泡了！”翻了个大白眼，二宫放下给松本润买的东西，气哼哼地走了。

“他走了怎么办？”樱井翔低头问松本润。

“回头我再哄他吧。”松本润有些无奈地叹了口气。

“……”

“怎么了？”樱井翔欲言又止的样子让松本润有些诧异。

“你说你要哄他……”还委屈上了。

“我说，你不会连这个飞醋都吃吧，我们可都是Omega，连孩子都有了！”松本润啼笑皆非。

“你都没哄过我……”更委屈了。

“我为什么要哄你？我做了什么对不起你的事需要我去哄你？”眼见樱井翔没完没了，松本润不介意跟他好好掰扯掰扯。

“……我错了润。”

“这还差不多。再给我剥几个葡萄。”

“不能再吃了，医生说你现在吃水果需要限量，咱们吃点钙片吧。”

“不吃！钙片太难吃了！”

“乖，就三片。”

“一片！”

“三片。”

“两片好不好，两片？翔君~”松本润开始撒娇。

“三片。”樱井翔不动如山，实际上心里在颤抖，极力克制自己脑子里的禽兽行为。

“两片！不能再多了唔——”

松本润话还没说完，就被樱井翔捉住了嘴唇，舌头撬开他的牙齿，将三片钙片送进了他的嘴里。

连嚼都没嚼就给吞了。

樱井翔又嘴对嘴地喂了他一大口水，放肆吻了好长时间，才终于放过气喘吁吁已经满眼桃花的Omega。

“你明知道我要禁欲的！”

“抱歉抱歉润，你太诱人了我没忍住……”

“赶紧给我回家你明天再来！”

“你还没吃晚饭……”

“滚蛋！”

眼见松本润真的火了，樱井翔赶紧开溜。

哄人什么的，明天再说吧，保命要紧。

 

三周以后，松本润顺利出院。

樱井翔已经告诉他了，松本三郎因为在假释期间对他人造成人身伤害，被判终身监禁，这辈子是绝没有可能从监狱里出来了。

松本茉花已经被派去的人敲打过了，松本胜雄也会得到很好的“照顾”，起码要保证在他出狱以后，再也没胆子找松本润或者龙儿的任何麻烦。

龙儿也被樱井翔送回了家。

在樱井家住着的这几个月里，龙儿就只是跟小优的关系比较好，是真心亲近这个小姨，可是对自己的爷爷奶奶却始终有隔阂，樱井荣子和樱井俊还对松本润成见未消，又对樱井翔坚持龙儿姓“松本”而心生不满，对龙儿也并没有对小孙子亲近，虽然两个孩子在一起的时候龙儿一点都没有被怠慢，但二老一小的相处中，总是差了点什么。

能跟爸爸重新住在一起，对龙儿来说就是最开心的事情了，甚至可以把父亲都抛在脑后。

松本家的小霸王，又回到了她自己的地盘。

那是樱井翔在自己家里从没有见过的龙儿。

他再一次庆幸，没有顺着父母的意思，将龙儿强行留在樱井家。

不仅没有答应龙儿在樱井家长大，樱井翔甚至在和松本润重归于好的当天，就通知了父母，他要搬出去住。

“其实您把公司交给您的其他下属也一样啊，我有我自己的公司，养活润和龙儿完全没问题，您不需要担心的。”樱井翔神色认真，可说出来的话，却将父亲气了个倒仰。

可他拿樱井翔没有一点办法，这个大儿子已经用行动证明，他有这个能力将樱井家的商业帝国经营好，是公司继承人的最佳人缘，樱井俊是疯了才会把自家公司交给一个外人的。

轻叹一声“儿女都是债”，就随着樱井翔去了。

松本润出院以后，樱井翔就跟着自己的Omega，带着自己的女儿，回到了那间新租不久的公寓里。

饭桌上，樱井翔主动申请睡沙发。

松本润的眼神儿立马递过去，太阳打西边出来了？

“你不是还没完全康复么，我，我怕我忍不住……”樱井翔红着脸，趁龙儿去厨房拿勺子的空当，凑在松本润耳边小声说。

“爸爸你怎么了，脸这么红？”龙儿拿着勺子回来了，对着松本润的大红脸有些诧异。

“问你爹！”翻了个大白眼，松本润没好气地将球很狠踹刚给樱井翔，然后就用饭菜将自己的嘴都占上了。

他们今天吃的是外卖，松本润的身体状况不允许他进厨房做饭，樱井翔则是还不具备进入厨房的功能。

把厨房炸了怎么办。

“呃……你爸爸是害羞了。”樱井翔在龙儿清凌凌的眼神下选择实话实说，虽然他明知道接下来有什么样的问题等着他。

“为什么害羞？”

“因为我刚才叫你爸爸是‘大宝贝’。”Alpha一本正经地胡说八道。

松本润正在喝汤，闻言差点一口喷出来。

脸更红了。

“那父亲，我是什么呀？”龙儿听懂了，笑眯眯地问樱井翔。

“你是我们的小宝贝呀！”樱井翔也笑眯眯地回答。

“嘻嘻——”

“小宝贝？”

“哎~”

“小宝贝？”

“在这里~”

“大宝贝？”

“……”

“大宝贝？”

“……别闹。”

“大宝贝！”樱井翔锲而不舍。

“嗯。”

“声音太小我听不清，大宝贝？”

“好啦我在这！”

松本润觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了。

樱井翔，我怎么从来没发现你这么讨厌！

 

既然已经决定从樱井家搬出来了，樱井翔就开始物色独栋房子，带前后院的那种，他不想住什么楼房公寓，电梯坏了什么的都不方便，养宠物什么的也不自由。

因为龙儿喜欢小动物，樱井翔在认真盘算着，等孩子再大一点就送她一只小猫或者小狗。

“你要把她宠坏了，孩子他爹。”松本润半真半假地抱怨。

“我就这么一个女儿，为什么不宠着？”樱井翔说得理所当然，可他的话显然触到了松本润的伤心事，Omega的神色一下子就黯然了。

“对不起对不起润！我，我不是那个意思，我是，我是说……”松本润的神色让樱井翔心脏猛地一抽，而后手忙脚乱地哄着，语无伦次。

“没关系呀，你不用道歉的，不是翔君的错。”松本润吸了吸鼻子，展开一个笑颜，却红了眼眶。

“润……”不要，不要说“不是翔君的错”，我宁愿你跟我喊跟我发怒，跟我说“都是你的错”，也不要说什么，不是翔君的错了。

樱井翔最终只能把松本润揽在怀里，很温柔很温柔地久久抱着他，期望能以这样的方式，抚平他内心的伤痕。

松本润就这么静静待在他怀里，直到自己的情绪平稳下来。

过了好长时间，两个人终于分开了。

那一整天，樱井翔都有些小心翼翼的，松本润说东他不敢往西、说南他不敢走北的架势。

搞得松本润哭笑不得，说也没用。

从那次以后，类似的话，樱井翔一个字都没提过。

 

8月30号生日那天，松本润带着樱井翔去了自己父母的墓地。

表面上云淡风轻的樱井翔，实际上心里无比激动。

在他看来，松本润的这个举动，才代表了对方彻底的接纳他，愿意与他破镜重圆，重新成为他的Omega。

在墓前献上花束，樱井翔郑重地许下承诺，他会一生一世地爱着松本润，爱着松本龙儿，龙儿不会改姓樱井，甚至结婚以后都会保留松本的姓氏，以后龙儿一定会有一个孩子姓松本，否则就不嫁……

“喂喂喂你说什么呢，你女儿才这么一丁点大好不好！”松本润实在受不了樱井翔越说越离谱的话了，赶紧打断这不着调的承诺，比划着龙儿的身高提醒。

“日子过得很快的，一转眼孩子就大了。”樱井翔却难得在松本润面前坚持己见。

“……现在就开始舍不得了？”松本润现在有些懂了。

“舍不得啊，一辈子在我身边才好，我得补偿她一辈子，从出生到五岁，最重要的父亲都没有陪在她身边……”樱井翔抿了抿嘴唇，说了实话。

“翔君，我觉得哦，我的爸爸妈妈应该可以把我和龙儿放心地交给你了。”松本润忍不住抬起手，揉了揉樱井翔柔软的头发。

樱井翔侧头看向松本润透着温柔的侧脸，轻啄了一口。

夏日的微风拂过，带来的，好像是来自天国父母的絮絮低语。

有欣慰，有叮咛。

 

“爸爸！父亲！起床了！”龙儿气鼓鼓的声音回荡在卧室里。

“唔……”松本润毛毛虫一样地拱了一下，被龙儿牌闹钟吵醒，他一边嘟囔着“几点了”，一边把手机摸出来看点，瞬间就清醒了。

“樱井翔，起床了！”在枕畔人的耳边大吼一声，松本润火速爬起来，边道歉边一把拎起已经穿戴整齐的小姑娘，抱她去浴室梳头发。

1月24日，樱井翔生日的前一天，他们举办婚礼的日子，夫夫双双睡过头。

天杀的Alpha！大半夜的非要拉着我做两次！

松本润一边在心里狠骂樱井翔，一边给龙儿的头发上绑彩色橡皮筋。

“对不起啊龙儿，昨天爸爸和父亲睡得太晚，没有起来床，还要龙儿来叫我们……”嘴上还不忘了哄女儿。

“哼！下不为例！”龙儿最近新学了一个词，这时候刚好用上，说得老气横秋。

“是是是，下不为例！”说完松本润暗自腹诽，结婚最好一辈子就一次，哪来的“下不为例”。

经过一年的恢复，松本润曾经受伤的脊柱已经恢复如常，最后一次复查拿到结果后，樱井翔就忍不住想要“庆祝”一下。

庆祝的结果就是，婚礼当天，结婚双方要史无前例地一起迟到了。

新房子已经装修好了，还在松本润父母的墓地附近，走上2公里就可以去扫墓了，独栋的二层小楼，前后院子都很大，一应家具都已经按照松本润和龙儿的喜爱摆放，就等着主人们婚礼之后拎包入住了。

“快走快走！来不及了！衣服上车换也一样！”赶紧吃一口东西后，一家三口冲出了家门，司机已经恭候多时了。

松本润和樱井翔的盛大婚礼，就从一个鸡飞狗跳马上就要迟到的上午，开始了。

 

——TBC


End file.
